When a Fairy Falls
by BonneNuit
Summary: Ch7: ElfmanxNatsu This is a collection of one shots and ficlets that all have Natsu in a yaoi pairing. Contains sexual content, violence and language, no underage readers. I do take requests for this collection.
1. GazillexNatsu

**Author's note 1: Alright! This is a collection of one shots (or longer) that all include Natsu in some sort of yaoi pairing. I'll still be writing the full length fic, but I'll be writing these as well. Read the warnings for each chapter, because some (if not all) will be very explicit, no underage readers!!!**

**Author's note 2: I thought the title for this collection was clever, because it could mean falling in love, or the original intention of the manga chapter title, which is also the title of the first one shot.**

**PS I will be putting the pairing of each chapter as the chapter title so anyone who wants to skip over a chapter can =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or make any money off of this story.**

**Pairing: Gazille x Natsu**

**Summary: What if the Centaur had left after Lucy found out he couldn't 'create' fire, and therefore Natsu lost? What if Makarov hadn't recovered in time to defeat the Phantom Lord's master Jose? Natsu joins Phantom Lord in exchange for sparing the lives of the remaining Fairy Tail members and is forced to sign a magical contract. Gazille is assigned as his partner and they fight all the time and seem to despise each other, but what will happen when Jose tries to sell Natsu?**

**Contains: Sexual content, violence, cursing and manga spoilers for those who just started watching the anime. **

**Beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun! **

When a Fairy Falls

"What will you do now?" Gazille threw back his head and laughed.

Natsu coughed and blood flew from his mouth. He shakily bent a leg and stood. He wobbled for a few seconds before he shifted into his fighting stance and glared at Gazille.

"I will defeat you!!!"

Lucy looked extremely shaken from the sidelines of the fight. The Centaur hadn't been able to create fire and she didn't have any other keys on her. What would she do? She felt so useless without her only strength gone.

"Like hell! Iron Dragon Spear: Demon Firewood!" Gazille's arm shot out, catching Natsu several times in the torso and sending him flying back against the wall. Natsu crumbled to the ground and Lucy cried out.

"That's enough, Gazille." Everyone looked up to see the Phantom Lord's Master, Jose, looking very smug as he walked into the room. He walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground and giving his bloody and broken form a dark smile.

"Another dragon slayer…" His grin widened as a thought came to him. "Phantom would be even greater if it had two dragon slayers, how about it, Salamander?"

"Never." Natsu said hoarsely and contrary to being offended, Jose let out a bark of laughter.

"I see, perhaps I should be it a different way." He dragged Natsu's body to the edge of the Phantom Lord's wrecked guild and gestured to the chaos below. The Fairy Tail's guild was completely destroyed and Jose's shadow creatures were overpowering the remaining members of the guild.

Natsu's eyes widened and he began to struggle in Jose's grasp, but Jose had no trouble holding him still.

"They will all be killed if you do nothing to save them. Join Phantom Lord and they will be allowed to pick up the pieces of what is left and perhaps even be able to rebuild Fairy Tail."

Natsu swallowed as he stared down at his nakama on the brink of being destroyed and winced as Cana threw back her head and let out a scream of agony as she watched her friends fight for their lives.

"Fine."

"What was that?" Jose dragged Natsu up so they were staring into each other's eyes.

Natsu swallowed and glared at him. "Fine!!!"

"Excellent!"

There were multiple popping sounds and the shadow men disappeared. Fair Tail looked around in confusion and Jose dropped Natsu at Gazille's feet.

"The elemental four have already booted the rest of the intruders out of our Guild. You deal with him as I get everything back in order." Jose paused as he walked by the dumb struck Lucy. "You're pathetic presence is no longer needed." He kicked her hard in the stomach and she skidded across the floor and over the edge where the hole was in the guild.

"Lucy!!!" Natsu cried out and Happy darted after her, just barely managing to catch her before she fell to her death.

"You bastard!" Natsu screamed at Jose who stared down at him with a cold look. Gazille grabbed Natsu by the arm and twisted it behind his back, making Natsu scream again.

"He's your master now, so you'd be wise to treat him as such." Gazille hissed angrily in his ear.

"I'll be drawing up a contract so you can't wiggle your way out of this." Jose said and nodded at Gazille who lifted Natsu up and threw him over his shoulder. "You'll be bound on your magic to comply."

Natsu only groaned as his wounds was jarred and slipped in and out of consciousness, barely hearing what was going on around him.

"Put him in one of the magical holding cells until he signs the contract."

The next time Natsu woke up, the guild was moving and he was too out of it to figure out where he was or what was going on.

"Sign here." A piece of paper was shoved in front of his face, but he couldn't read all of the tiny words on it. Instead he groaned and batted the paper away, but it didn't do any good. A pen was forced into his hand and guided to the paper.

"Sign here and we'll get you out of the building." Natsu signed shakily without reading it, or rather, unable to read it at the moment. Then it was taken away and he was being lifted bodily up. Hard metal poked into his stomach and he figured that it must be Gazille. He hazily stared at the ground as they walked and then nearly threw up as Gazille leaped from the building and landed on the ground.

He was unceremoniously dropped painfully, but his nausea and cloudy thoughts slowly disappeared and he was finally able to think.

"Get up already." Gazille said and stretched his arms over his head. "We still have to walk back to our base and we have to get moving if we want to be there before nightfall."

"Shut up." Natsu growled and stood up. His wounds throbbed and he let out a hiss. They weren't life-threatening, but they weren't mild either.

"Hurry up, trash." Gazille began to walk down the road, leaving Natsu to trail after him slowly.

"If I can just find some fire, then I wouldn't be so weak." Natsu grumbled as he stumbled over a rock.

"You really are helpless, aren't you?" Gazille muttered and took a detour off the road to grab a few tree branches. "You would think that with your powers you would find a way to make fire without magic." He pulled out a piece of flint and steel, and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Snack time?"

"No, you idiot." Gazille cracked the flint and steel together a couple of times until a spark jumped off of it and fell onto the small pile of tinder he had collected. It quickly blossomed into a small fire and Gazille threw a few branches onto it.

"Take care of your wounds while I tell you about the contract."

"What contract?" Natsu asked curiously as he hungrily waited for the fire to get bigger so he could eat more. He took off his shirt and ripped it apart to bind the bigger wounds while Gazille eyed him warily.

"The contract you signed with our guild, imbecile."

"Shut up and tell me what it says." Natsu winced as his fingers prodded a tender spot and wiped his bloody hands on his pants.

"The gist of it is that you have to remain a member of our guild for 10 years and be partnered with me. Any betrayal or directly disobeying of Master Jose's orders will be a breach of contract and your magic will destroy you."

"I signed a contract that said that?"

"Yes."

"You tricked me!"

"It doesn't matter, the contract is still valid."

"Fuck you!" Natsu lunged at Gazille who dodged the blow and grabbed his arm. Gazille flipped him onto his stomach and wrenching his arm behind his back so that it made Natsu cringe in pain.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't want to be stuck with a weakling like you either. But we have to so just stop fucking complaining because it's giving me a headache." He let Natsu go and Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as his arm stopped shrieking in pain.

Natsu slowly got up and retied the bonds that had loosened in their brief skirmish. The fire was much larger now and Natsu gobbled it up. His entire body sighed in relief at the refueled energy and he felt ready to go again.

"Come one, I want to sleep in a bed tonight."

They began to walk. Natsu turned Gazille's words over in his mind and wondered if there way a way to return to Fairy Tail without his magic rebelling.

"So how did you get your powers?" He asked curiously in the very long block of silence.

"The steel dragon Metalicana taught me." Gazille said after a long pause in which Natsu thought he wasn't going to answer.

"So you did learn it from a dragon!" Natsu's eyes lit up and he beamed at Gazille who looked at him curiously.

"You too?"

"How is he?"

"I dunno." Gazille looked away without saying anything more and Natsu's temper rose.

"HOW…IS…HE!?" Natsu yelled into his face and Gazille yelled right back.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!!! TRASH!!!" Their heads inadvertently knocked together and they both recoiled at the pain.

"Ow…" Natsu whined and grabbed his head.

"That hurt." Gazille complained. "If I talk to you, my brain will turn to ash."

"What did you say!?" Natsu spat and rounded on him, but Gazille continued.

"He disappeared."

Natsu stared at him in surprise.

"Metalicana suddenly disappeared one day, without saying anything." Gazille looked almost sad and despondent as he spoke. "He was such a selfish guy."

"Hey, that wasn't July 7th seven years ago, was it?"

Gazille abruptly turned to him and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up. "Do you know where Metalicana is?"

"Are you stupid?" Natsu growled and tried to unclasp the hand holding him up. "I'm the one looking for Igneel, the fire dragon!"

Gazille slowly lowered him down as he thought out loud. "Seven years ago… Year 777, July 7th… two dragons disappear?"

"Why are there so many sevens in a row?" Natsu asked and Gazille shot him a glare.

"How should I know?" Gazille snorted and turned his eyes back to the road to begin walking again. "It doesn't matter; it has nothing to do with me."

Natsu jogged to catch up with Gazille and fell into step with him. "If you find anything out about Igneel, you'll tell me, right?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Well, we're partners now right, and dragon slayers I thought we could make up."

"Hmph, whatever, you're just here because of the contract."

"You're the one who forced me into the contract.

"No I'm not! Jose was the one who did it."

"Yeah, well, we have to work together now, so let's make the best of it." Natsu grinned broadly at Gazille who stared at him before looking away.

It was almost dark by the time they arrived at their destination. The battered moving-guild sat like a giant hunkering down, with obvious outer and inner damage.

"Well, here it is."

"I've seen it already." Natsu snapped, tired and just wanting to sleep.

"Tch, whatever, let's go see the master."

Jose barely gave them a passing glance. "Have him stay at your place."

"What!?" They both yelled in unison. "I can't stay with this guy!"

"He needs to be watched closely, regardless of the contract. So watch him."

Gazille was left fuming and he grabbed Natsu, jerking him around to face him.

"Listen up, trash, just because you have to stay at my house doesn't mean we're buddies. And don't ever talk about what happens there to others!"

"What would happen there?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side as Gazille glared.

"It doesn't matter, and it's nobody else's business!"

"Like a secret?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, nakama keeps secrets for nakama."

"We're not nakama." Gazille grumbled, but left it at that as he took Natsu to his house. "Remember, not a word."

It was an extremely comfortable looking house with two bedrooms, a very large living room and dining area as well as a simple kitchen and master bathroom. There were also puppies and dogs all over the place.

"Aw!" Natsu crouched down and picked up a small Doberman puppy that licked his face. "There's so many of them!"

"They come and go as they please through there." Gazille gestured at the doggy door in the regular door. "Now I mean what I said, don't tell anyone."

"Huh? Why would I tell anyone?" Natsu was honestly confused about what the big deal was, but Gazille just turned red and looked away.

"Just don't."

"Alright already!"

"You can sleep in the spare room, but I don't have a futon or anything set up so just use the sleeping bag."

"Right, whatever." Natsu grumbled and moved to the next room that Gazille indicated. It as full of a whole bunch of miscellaneous things like books and trinkets, and Natsu had to clear a space to lay the sleeping bag down on. As he dozed off, he couldn't help but wonder if Happy was worried about him, as well as the rest of the guild.

…

"I demand that Natsu be released!!!"

Makarov had finally healed and was very pissed to find out what had happened in his absence. Lucy and Happy had told the guild of what Natsu had done for them and now they were screaming for his release.

"He signed a magical contract; there is no way he can be released." Jose said in a condescending tone. "We're the stronger guild now, old man, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"If I defeat you-"

"Then I will order Natsu to kill you, and he either has to obey or lose all of his magic. Hm, I wonder which it will be…" Jose pretended to think. "Of course there is that icky little clause that we won't harm Fairy Tail, but we could always hire someone else to destroy you."

Makarov ground his jaw furiously as his mind turned over the predicament. "Let me speak with Natsu."

"I'm sorry; he's busy right now-"

A large crash came from downstairs and Jose let out a sigh. Makarov quickly sprinted downstairs to see Natsu and Gazille fighting ferociously.

"Natsu!" Natsu paused mid punch and let his defenses down as he turned to his old master. Gazille took advantage of it and leaped at him. Natsu let out a cursed as he crashed to the ground with Gazille on top of him.

"As you can see, he fits right in." Jose said smugly as Natsu tried to squirm out from underneath Gazille who grabbed a hold of his arms and pinned him by the throat.

"Natsu!" Makarov yelled again and Natsu turned to look at him despite still being held down.

"Master?"

Jose frowned and nodded to Gazille who tightened his grip on Natsu's throat, making him choke.

"I'm your master now, dragon slayer." Jose said.

Makarov eyes widened in disbelief as Natsu scowled, but didn't say anything to disclaim him.

"Natsu, come back with me, we'll figure out a way around this!"

"I order you to stay right there!" Jose barked and Natsu froze. "What a cruel master you are, forcing Natsu to choose."

"No!" Makarov covered his eyes with his hands as despair gripped him. Without another word he left, with Natsu shouting after him.

"Shut up, trash." Gazille growled and applied more pressure on Natsu's throat.

"That's enough, Gazille."

Gazille didn't stop immediately, but when Jose repeated his command with more bite to it, he reluctantly did so.

"You're nothing here." Gazille said as he stared down at the gasping Natsu. "Remember that, trash."

…

"Your sulking is irritating me." Gazille growled at Natsu. It had been a week since Natsu had been forced into a contract with the guild, and Gazille was fed up with his moping. He wouldn't even eat ever since Jose forced him to get the tattoo of the Phantom Lord guild on the opposite shoulder of his Fairy Tail one.

"Just go eat some fire or something." Gazille chomped down on his own iron and Natsu just scowled at him.

"I don't wanna."

Gazille glared and grabbed Natsu by the collar to drag him outside. The other members of the guild took a few steps back warily because they were fearful of how yet another dragon slayer fight would end.

"Listen punk-"

Before Gazille could finish his sentence, Natsu aimed a kick at his head. Gazille blocked it and swung his iron fist at Natsu's stomach. Natsu grunted and flew back a few feet before gaining his footing. He called his flames to his hand and they roared to life with fire for a few second before they flickered and died out. Natsu stared at them in disbelief before Gazille smirked and ran forward.

He was careful not to inflict too much damage because they were going on an s-class mission. However, Gazille still made Natsu cringe in pain as the iron dragon slayer threw him hard against the ground and then straddled his waist.

Scaly and metallic claws dug into Natsu's wrists and they were pinned above his head and Gazille looked down at him coldly.

"I don't give a shit if you aren't happy about this arrangement, trash." Gazille spat the last word out. "But I'm not allowed to kill you and I have to drag your pathetic ass along. You're fucking weak enough as it is."

Gazille realized then how closely they were pressed together, with their faces mere inches apart. Gazille could smell Natsu's almost ashy scent. It made him want to bury his nose against Natsu's neck and drag his tongue over the creamy skin-

"Don't stare at me like that." Natsu muttered and jerked his hands free to shove Gazille away.

Gazille watched him walk away and tried to ignore his erection that was now throbbing in his pants. His emotions were compromised when dealing with Natsu, and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to ignore them, or act on them.

…

"We are willing to offer 100 million for the fire dragon slayer." The dark guild leader Aki Hoshi said to Jose whose grin widened with greed. It was advantageous to have two dragon slayers in his guild, but with that money they could become even more powerful. But first he had to find a loophole in the contract that would make it so he could sell him.

"Give me a day to think about it." Jose replied and Hoshi gave him a curt nod.

"Let's hope that it is the right answer."

…

Outside the door, Gazille narrowed his eyes coldly. He didn't want Natsu in any other guild than the Phantom Lord's guild. He wouldn't allow it. Natsu was his to beat on, argue with, and many other things he wished to do to him. He felt no loyalty to Jose, he simply saw the guild as a way to get money and therefore he had no qualms about betraying him.

Jose was a fool. He made to many assumptions out of arrogance of his power, which made it easy for Gazille to slip inside his office when he was gone. He had seen where Jose had put the contract in one of his magically locked file cabinets. Gazille easily broke into it and pulled out the contract. It shimmered with protective spells to keep it from harm and Gazille knew that normal fire wouldn't destroy it, but luckily Natsu didn't create normal fire.

He stuffed the contract inside his shirt and quickly replaced everything in the office as it had been before. It wouldn't do for Jose to find out about his treachery before he managed to get the contract destroyed.

"What are you doing in here?"

Gazille turned towards Jose's voice and tried not to let anything show on his face. "I was looking for you."

Jose just grunted and took a seat behind his desk. "What about?"

"Natsu. How long do I have to put up with him in my house?"

"Don't complain, it's not like you two don't get along." Jose waved his hand dismissively and Gazille left, fighting not to break into a run. As soon as he got outside, he moved quickly though. He knew Jose would be looking into the contract soon and he wanted it destroyed as soon as possible.

"Natsu!" He burst into his house and looked frantically around for the other dragon slayer, but couldn't find him. He cursed under his breath and was just about to leave when he heard him.

"Why are you yelling so loudly?"

He looked over to see Natsu sitting up sleepily with a pile of dogs and puppies over him.

"Natsu, quick, you need to destroy this!" Gazille brandished the contract at him and Natsu blinked sleepily.

"Wha… is this another trick?"

"No! Use your fire breath now, before he finds out I took it!"

Natsu didn't question him even further. He stood and grabbed the contract while inhaling deeply, filling his lungs with power. Something crashed against the door of the house and burst in. Gazille recognized the shadow men and cursed.

"Do it now!!!"

Fire consumed the paper and the crackling of the magic on it being destroyed was a blessed relief to the both of them. Natsu could feel the power that had bound his magic to the contract lessen and then disappear, making him gasp with relief.

He turned toward Gazille who was slashing through the shadow men easily with his iron dragon blade. Gazille managed to shove them out of his house and both he and Gazille stepped outside to see maybe 20 shadow men coming towards them. Without even thinking about it, but of them began to draw their breath.

"Tetsuryuu no Houkou (_Iron Dragon Roar_)!!!" Gazille shouted just as Natsu yelled as well.

"Kairyuu no Houkou _(Fire Dragon Roar)_!!!"

Iron and flames engulfed the shadow men, instantly annihilating all of them

"Let's go already!" Gazille grabbed his hand and jerked Natsu forward, forcing him to run.

"What about your dogs?" Natsu felt bad about leaving them behind but Gazille shrugged it off.

"They'll be fine, Jose isn't after them." Gazille growled and yanked him forward.

So they ran. Natsu didn't even realize that they were still holding hands until they were almost out of town.

"They should be here soon…" Gazille muttered under his breath and Natsu looked at him strangely.

"Who?"

"You don't think your guild would truly abandon you, do you?"

Just as he said it, they ran into Happy who leaped at Natsu and hugged him tightly.

"Natsu!" He cried and buried his head into Natsu's chest before noticing their held hands. "Are you guys a couple?"

"We are not!!!" They jerked their hands away and Happy blinked.

"Natsu!"

Gazille was getting a little irritated now with how many people were calling Natsu's name and hugging him. Especially that girl Lucy who Natsu had saved from Gazille before. She released Natsu at Gazille's glower and began to slowly back away.

"N-Natsu…" She stuttered, making Gazille even more irritated.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about Gazille; he's the one who saved me!"

Lucy wasn't in the least bit reassured, but Gazille didn't attack her so she tried not to show how freaked out she was by him.

"The master is confronting Jose now." Lucy said in a small voice. "We should get out of here."

"Aw, but I want to fight too now!" Natsu protested by Gazille grabbed his arm in a tight grip and pulled him against his body.

"Leave it to your master, trust that he will win."

Lucy eyes their close bodies warily why Happy snickered. "You guys are so a couple!"

Before either of them had a chance to respond and refute it, a glow began to overtake them. Gazille flinched at first, but relaxed when it didn't hurt him.

"What is this?"

"It's Fairy Tail law!" Natsu said with a grin, which didn't make Gazille feel any safer, but the light didn't seem to be hurting him so he didn't comment any more.

Master Makarov kicked Jose's ass, as well as weakened most of the remaining members of the Phantom Lord guild. He also allowed Gazille to join their guild once he heard that he was the one to destroy the contract, making it possible for Fairy Tail to act without fear of Natsu's magic revolting against him. Of course Gazille didn't mention that Fairy Tail had decided to attack before they knew, but he suspected that they trusted in Natsu a lot more than anyone let on.

Much to Lucy's dismay, Gazille moved in with Natsu, as well as all of his dogs. Happy was wary of them at first, but they all seemed to get along just fine and if any of them tried to chase him he simply flew away where they couldn't reach him.

Gazille didn't act on his feelings, although he knew that pretty much everybody in the guild except for Natsu himself knew about them. Most of them were rightfully wary and protested to the master that he shouldn't be allowed to live with Natsu, but the master saw through Gazille's attentions and didn't think he would harm Natsu.

Gazille, on the other hand, was fighting an ongoing inner battle. He saw Natsu everyday. He fought with him- both verbally and physically- but they got along well enough. There were sometimes, usually in the evening after a mission, where they were able to sit quietly while they ate, read, and enjoyed each other's presence.

But Gazille still didn't know how Natsu felt, despite what they had been through together, and didn't want to push his luck. However that proved to be impossible when Natsu returned from one of his missions beat up and groaning about his ailments.

He had been hardly conscious enough to notice that Gazille was the one who took care of him. Who had undressed him and given him a bath (with a red tint on his face and averted eyes). Happy watched with curious eyes as Gazille slipped him into bed and then hesitated before leaning down to kiss him. It wasn't chaste, or sweet, or gentle, but rough and probing. But Natsu, who was half asleep and half awake, responded to it anyways.

When Gazille pulled away, Natsu opened his eyes and locked his arms round the back of his neck, yanking him into bed with him. Gazille made an affronted noise, but Natsu was already asleep and snuggling against him.

Gazille was uncertain and growled underneath his breath before trying to pry Natsu's arms off of him, but it was not use. He finally gave up and managed to toe his boots off and slipped under the covers next to Natsu. Happy left the room with a smile on his face.

When Natsu woke up the next morning, he was a little bit confused about what was draped around him. He opened his eyes and after a little wiggling he realized that there were arms locks around him. Not just any arms, but if the bolts and scars were anything to go by, they were Gazille's arms.

"Erm…"

"Stop squirming." Gazille muttered into his ear and Natsu was surprised to feel him nuzzle his hair before yawning.

"Why are we sleeping together?" Natsu asked bluntly, but made no move to get away.

"Because you wouldn't let me go." Gazille muttered and then sat up and stretched. Natsu turned so he was facing Gazille and studied his bare chest, his shirt long since discarded in the night.

"You were the one who was holding onto me!"

"Tch, it was an automatic reaction."

Natsu yawned sleepily. "It's too early." He complained and grabbed a hold of Gazille again, dragging him back down against the bed and rested his head on Gazille's chest.

Gazille froze and didn't quite know what to do as Natsu began to snore lightly and press closer to him. Gazille relaxed slightly, but didn't go back to sleep. Last night when he was exhausted it might have been easier, but with Natsu touching him in such an intimate position, it made it difficult to sleep.

Natsu shifted and moved his arm so it was locked behind Gazille's back and his fingers latched onto Gazille's long hair. Gazille decided that Natsu was asking for it, and began to shift his hands underneath his shirt. He stroked the soft skin and ran his fingers over the faint scars he knew were there from his numerous physical battles. Natsu shivered and rubbed his nose against his chest, making Gazille pause for a moment.

"Gazille…" He murmured and Gazille felt his heart thump despite knowing he was asleep. He really couldn't be trusted to be near Natsu and not try something.

He tried to detangle his limbs and Natsu's, but Natsu held on tightly.

"Where are you going, Gazille?"

Oh, so he was awake.

"Don't tempt me, Natsu." Gazille growled and flipped Natsu on his back with him on top of him. Natsu blinked up at him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down so their bodies rubbed against each other.

"Don't you want me?"

Natsu's black, endless eyes stared up at him and Gazille stared back shamelessly. Instead of answering Natsu's question with words, he leaned down and kissed him. Neither of them beat around the bush with questions of uncertainty.

Gazille pushed Natsu's shirt up and only broke the kiss to pull it over his head before resuming once more. Natsu curiously explored Gazille's torso, his hands wandering over the firm muscles and metal bolts that stood out. He squirmed as Gazille hooked his fingers over the edge of his pajama pants and tugged them down.

He broke the kiss to take one of Natsu's nipples in his mouth and gently nipped it while laving it with his tongue. Natsu stroked his hair as he did so and wiggled when Gazille palmed his erection, then pulled his pants off the rest of the way. Gazille pulled away to study him and enjoyed the way his cheeks were flushed with lust although his eyes were certain.

Apparently Gazille was taking too long with his inspection because Natsu began to undo his pants and shove them down as well. Gazille pulled away just long enough to take them off himself and then he knelt on the bed again. Natsu frowned slightly when Gazille began to press his legs apart, but allowed him to do so.

"Your skin is soft for having such a rough personality." Gazille commented and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh before sliding his hands up to cup Natsu's ass.

"You're pretty hard." Natsu muttered. "Your muscles, I mean."

Gazille snorted and rolled his hips so their erections slid against each other. "That's not the only thing."

Natsu shivered and clenched his eyes shut as Gazille's cock slipped in between his cheeks and rubbed at his entrance. "Nuhh…" He stifled his groan with his hand and bucked his hips in pleasure.

"You've never done this before, right?" Gazille asked, his voice low and hoarse as he restrained himself.

"Of course not, idiot." Natsu growled, earning him a sharp bite on the shoulder from Gazille.

Gazille slid his fingers into his mouth and got them wet before lifting Natsu's hips to reach around and prod his entrance. Natsu made a face and twitched his hips, but Gazille held him still firmly and slipped a finger inside of him.

"Ah." Natsu made only the slightest noise of discomfort as one moved inside of him, and then shifted even more uncomfortably when a second was added. "Wait a minute, this isn't feeling as good." He muttered with a frown and Gazille glowered at him.

"It will, if you aren't so impatient." He crooked his fingers and smirked when Natsu cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips. "So stop complaining." A third finger joined the others and Natsu actually felt some pain before Gazille soothed it away by stroking his prostate.

Gazille pulled his fingers away and spread Natsu's even farther apart and dragged him closer so there wasn't an inch of space between them. He lined his hard cock up with Natsu's tight hole and pushed forward. Natsu grimaced as the head pushed past the tight ring and clamped his thighs together against Gazille's waist.

Gazille growled and thrust hard into him, making Natsu wince and dig his fingers into Gazille's shoulders.

"Relax a little." Gazille muttered as he eased the rest of the way into his tight heat. "You'll enjoy it more."

Natsu glowered at him and tried to ignore the pain while shifting to find a more comfortable position. Gazille hissed and clamped his hands down on his hips in an effort to keep him still. He was very close to losing control, and Natsu wasn't helping at all with all the movement.

"Hold still." He muttered into Natsu's ear and nibbled on the edge lightly before nuzzling his hair.

Natsu took a few deep, shuddering gasps before shifting again and groaning as it caused Gazille to brush against his prostate.

"Ah!" He squirmed more, but this time it was to move closer to Gazille and get him to press against the spot that gave him pleasure again.

Gazille took that as an invitation to continue since he couldn't hold out any longer anyways. He let his forehead rest against Natsu's shoulder and held him firmly as he pulled out and then thrust back in.

Natsu cried out as the motion awoke more of his soreness and wrapped his legs around Gazille's hips to direct him to where he wanted the attention. Gazille huffed and changed the angle so once again Natsu was squirming and wriggling against him to get more of the pleasure.

Gazille moved harder and faster as Natsu got more and more into, pistoning in and out of him until the bed creaked and groaned with the effort. Natsu seemed to enjoy it more the rougher it got, though, and even lifted his hips into the motion.

Their bodies were slick with sweat as they connected and the sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the room. Natsu's breathing grew more frantic as he neared his climax and he clutched at Gazille's shoulders desperately.

"Gazille!" He drew out the name and pushed back to meet the thrusts.

"Yeah, I know." Gazille said slightly breathlessly and sucked on the spot where Natsu's neck met his shoulder. He wrapped his hand around Natsu's erection and barely even stroked him before he came.

Gazille shuddered as Natsu's pleasure-wracked body tightened around him and made his own pleasure heightened. He only managed a few thrusts into his spasming body before he too came. He sank his teeth down to muffle his roar and Natsu cried out as his sensitive body was brought to the brink.

Their breathing slowed down, but neither of them made any effort to move as Gazille stayed slumped over him. Natsu didn't mind the weight, which was almost comfortable as it pressed down on him. Having Gazille up his ass, however, was completely different.

"Gazille." He whined, making Gazille grunt and push up on his arms to stare down at him.

"What?"

"Get out of me already."

Gazille rolled his eyes and regretfully pulled out of him before rolling off and lying next to him. Natsu shifted and snuggled close to him with his head buried underneath Gazille's chin.

"Mm, we should do this more often."

Gazille hesitantly put an arm around him and stroked his back. "Yeah."

"Love ya." Natsu murmured before easily slipping back to sleep.

Gazille swallowed harshly and looked down at Natsu uncertainly. "I love you, too."

Unknown to Gazille, Natsu smiled, his eyes still closed.

**LINE**

**So here is the first one shot, I have a whole bunch of ideas, but I take requests. The only requirement is that they are a yaoi pairing with Natsu. **

**Please review!**


	2. GrayNatsu Yakuza Prince

**Pairing: Gray x Natsu **

**Summary: Natsu goes to Fairy Tail High and is a normal teenager. He's hyper and out-going, unlike Gray who likes to keep to himself and is also a Yakuza prince. When Natsu gets jumped by a rival gang, Gray is the one who surprisingly comes to the rescue. Requested by Uchizaki. **

**Contains: Sex, violence, cursing, and a bit of molestation of Natsu by Gazille. **

**Beta'd by the beta ninja Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Yakuza Prince

Gray walked home slowly and began to unconsciously unbutton his shirt one handedly. It was too fucking hot out and he wanted nothing more than to *not* be wearing all of this clothing. However he was constantly chastised for stripping in improper circumstances, and he didn't think the other pedestrians on the sidewalk would appreciate his sudden nudity. Although he could be wrong.

"I'll take all of you fuckers on!!!"

Gray paused as he heard the sudden shout and cocked his head to the side. That sounded like his classmate, Natsu, one of the few that dared to fight and argue with him because of his status as a Yakuza prince. Natsu didn't seem to care about it though, which made Gray both happy and pissed because it meant several fights between them.

"Oi, let go!!!"

Gray heard his voice yelling again, and followed the sound down a side alley. He frowned as he rounded a corner and saw Natsu fighting against ten men. He took in the sight of three unknown men holding the struggling Natsu tightly while a fourth, someone Gray recognized as Gazille Redfox, undid his pants. Gazille Redfox was one of the top fighters underneath the Phantom Lord gang's leader, Jose Porla. Phantom Lord was a rival gang to Gray's own, Fairy Tail.

Gazille was a strong bastard, and apparently perverted too, Gray deduced after seeing how Gazille groped Natsu's body. Gray frowned and quickly took in all of the circumstances before he struck. Six other bodies lay unconscious on the ground, and Gray figured that Natsu had managed to defeat them before getting grabbed.

"Stop it, you weirdo!" Natsu shouted and tried to kick at Gazille who grabbed his leg and smirked at him.

"Hold still, Pinky."

Gray decided that he had better step in before Gazille took it any farther. "Redfox."

Gazille stopped his actions and glanced over his shoulder at Gray, narrowing his red eyes. "Feh, just a Fairy. Totomaru, Sol, go kick his ass."

"Oui, oui." The man named Sol said and looked through his glasses at Sol with a nasty smirk.

"Tch, why do we always have to deal with the pussies?" Totomaru muttered.

The biggest one was left holding Natsu tightly, his arms bent painfully behind his back so he couldn't move.

"Hey, Gray, I don't need your help!!!" Natsu shouted at Gray who ignored him as the two gang members circled him slowly.

"Be quiet already." Gazille growled and slapped his hand over Natsu's mouth. "Just watch as your prince charming gets suitably punished for interrupting us."

"Mmph, mmhmgh hmhh!!!" Natsu's yells were muffled by Gazille's hand.

"What a dirty mouth you have." Gazille said with a laugh while Aria sweat-dropped at Gazille's easily understanding him. "I'll have to see how hot-blooded you are later-"

He was cut off by the loud thump of two bodies crunching against the wall. All three of them looked over to see Gray standing there, looking utterly nonplussed at having thrown the two yakuza's into the wall, unconscious.

"Hmph." Gazille stepped away from Natsu and uncovered his mouth.

"Let me go so I can kick your ass, you bastard!" Natsu screamed and writhed in Aria's grasp.

"Uh…" Aria said and glanced at Gazille questioningly.

"Gag him or something; we don't want more unwanted attention." Gazille ordered and Aria nodded before covering his mouth.

"You sure about that? No one will come to save your ass, then." Gray said and grinned.

"Tch." Gazille spat on the ground at Gray's feet. Gray's eye twitched and he slid into a defensive stance as Gazille rushed forward, his hands raised. Gray raised an eyebrow at the iron knuckles that Gazille was sporting before he dodged.

Gazille was strong and fast, but Gray was faster. As the thrown punch tilted Gazille's center of balance, Gray twisted his body and punched Gazille hard in the stomach. Gazille grunted and stumbled slightly, but quickly recovered and his fist caught Gray in the chin. Gray tasted blood in his mouth and he barely managed to dodge the next kick.

They both heard a yelp and turned towards the source of the noise which happened to be Aria getting his ass kicked by Natsu, who was very pissed off. Gray took advantage of Gazille's distraction and kicked him hard on the chest and didn't waste a moment and upper cut him under the chin.

Gazille might have been able to recover, but then Natsu sent Aria flying into him, sending them both to the ground. Gray heard a cracking sound and smirked as he realized that Gazille had broken his arm.

"Who's the fairy now?" Gray muttered and looked over at Natsu who was panting with his pants undone but not unzipped. His face was flushed but he was unharmed, and Gray was startled by the flair of lust within him.

"Fucking assholes." Natsu muttered and looked over at Gray. "Er, thanks for the help, I guess."

"Next time, don't be so stupid as to get jumped."

"Who the hell are you calling stupid!?" Natsu yelled and brandished his fist at Gray who was more than amused.

"You. Stupid."

"Bastard." Natsu muttered and they walked out of the alleyway. "Your lips bleeding. Why don't you come over to my house and my dad will fix you up."

"Okay." Gray didn't know why he accepted; maybe the idea of being in Natsu's home was too tempting to pass up. Either way, he followed Natsu despite it being the opposite direction of his own home.

Natsu lived at a moderately large house that wasn't as rich as Gray's, but it was definitely the upper middle class.

"Dad! I'm home!" Natsu called out as they slipped off their shoes by the door, and then frowned as he realized his dad's shoes were gone. "Igneel?"

"You call your dad by his first name?" Gray asked in amusement and Natsu scowled at him.

"Shut up, he's my foster dad." They walked into the kitchen where Natsu found a note saying that his dad was going to be working late, and not to eat the whole kitchen. "Hm, okay, I guess I'll have to do it then."

Gray very hesitantly followed Natsu to the bathroom where he was instructed to sit on the lid of the toilet while Natsu fussed around with some medical supplies. "This'll sting."

Gray hissed as Natsu roughly pressed the gauze to his lip, covered in some ointment. "Be careful, why don't you?"

"You're the one who was stupid enough to get hit." Natsu grumbled.

"You're the one who was stupid enough to get jumped."

"I didn't do anything; those guys dragged me into that alley!"

"Well if you didn't look like such a queer with your pink hair, maybe they wouldn't have even considered it!" Gray growled, getting more and more irritated by Natsu who seemed to be as well.

"It's not like I can help it, it's natural." Natsu snarled and Gray snorted, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "I'll prove it!"

Natsu yanked his pants down and Gray looked automatically before he could stop himself. Sure enough, there were pink curls trailing down Natsu's stomach. Gray noted that although Natsu was muscular, he was still slim and there was a soft hollow of his hips although they didn't jut out angularly.

Gray's mouth watered and he stood up. He was pleased to find that he was the same height as Natsu, if not a little taller. "How far down does that go?" He asked and hooked his fingers over the band of his pants and jerked Natsu to him.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as Gray kissed him. It was just a press of the lips at first, but to Gray it was more intimate than an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss. Natsu seemed to react to it though, if the way he pressed closer was any indication. Gray continued to press quick, light kisses to Natsu's lips, never lingering long although the intensity grew.

But it appeared to be what Natsu liked because he wrapped his arms around Gray's neck and pulled him closer. Gray moved his hands from Natsu's waist band to his back and squeezed his ass, making Natsu make a startled noise into the kiss. He pulled away to breath and Gray dipped his head down to lightly kiss his neck.

Natsu fumbled for the hem of Gray's shirt and pushed it up to drag his hand up his strong torso. Gray moaned at the heat from his hand and shoved Natsu against the bathroom wall.

As his head bumped against the towel rack, Natsu hissed and gave Gray a dark look. "That hurt." He grumbled.

"Tch, don't be a baby." Gray said although he cradled the back of Natsu's head carefully with his hand. "Let's go somewhere else for this."

To Gray's surprise, Natsu didn't object and instead eagerly led him to his bedroom where Natsu pushed him onto the bed. A slow grin crossed Gray's face as Natsu straddled his legs and then bent down to kiss him eagerly. Gray kissed him back and his hands went for Natsu's pants where he began to tug them down farther.

Natsu groaned into the kiss as Gray slid his hands over Natsu's bare ass and skimmed in between them. Natsu fumbled for Gray's own pants and Gray quickly flipped them over so Natsu was on the bottom. He stepped back then and pulled his shirt over his head, making Natsu drool as he admired the rippling muscles.

His hands went down to his belt and Natsu stared unabashedly which would have made Gray shy if he wasn't so comfortable being naked. He stepped out of his pants and Natsu cocked his head to the side to study him before grinning and sitting up to yank Gray on top of him.

Gray shoved Natsu's t-shirt up and pulled it over his head before bending down to kiss his sternum. Natsu laughed and ran his fingers through Gray's hair before nudging his head down. Gray followed the silent request and dipped his tongue into Natsu's belly button and lightly teased the flesh with his teeth. Natsu inhaled sharply and squirmed at the treatment, making Gray smug.

Before he went any farther though, he pulled Natsu's pants off completely, leaving them both completely naked. Without waiting any further, Gray nudged in between Natsu's legs and rolled his hips so their erections slid together. Natsu tilted his head back and moaned while lifting his hips into the pleasant sensation.

Gray ran his fingers lightly down Natsu's chest, making Natsu shiver and turn his head to the side. Who knew that such a loud mouth idiot would be so appealing in bed? Although Gray knew he had never been in a relationship, Natsu was also confident in his actions which made him even more attractive to Gray.

"Your hands are cold." Natsu complained and made a face at him. Gray halted and then chuckled before sliding his hands underneath Natsu's back.

"Then you'll just have to warm them up for me, right?"

Natsu nodded and then hesitated. "You've done this before, right?"

"Kind of." Gray muttered and braced his hands on either side of Natsu's head.

"What do you mean kind of?" Natsu complained and Gray's eye twitched.

"I've kissed some guys before, but I've never gone this far."

"Ah!" Natsu was saved the option of responding my crying out when Gray pinched his nipple.

"So… can I continue?" Gray asked bluntly and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, but I only have lubes, no condom."

"It's not like I can get you pregnant." Gray muttered and pulled away to admire how nice Natsu looked flushed and spread out for him. Much better than his usual loud self, as endearing as he was. "Are you clean?"

"Of course." Natsu huffed and turned on his side to fumble underneath his pillow. "You?"

"Yeah…" Gray trailed off as Natsu pulled out a tube of lube.

"Turn over." Natsu demanded and Gray raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one turning over." Gray growled and for a second they eyed each other, then a scuffle broke out. Natsu bended and twisted to get out from underneath Gray and to come out on top, but Gray easily pressed him down and flipped him over. Natsu tried to buck him off, but Gray pinned him down with his body pressed against his back with his hands clutching Natsu's wrists.

They both panted for a second and Gray carefully transferred his grip on Natsu's wrists to one hand and reached for the lube. Gray nudged his leg in between Natsu's thighs and for a moment it seemed like he was going to resist, and then he relented. Gray gave a small grin and kissed the back of Natsu's neck before releasing his hands and uncapping the lube.

He poured some onto his hand and slid his fingers in between Natsu's firm ass to rub at his entrance. Natsu peaked over his shoulder at him and Gray smirked before pressing two of his fingers inside of him. Natsu groaned in slight pain at the stretch and buried his head against his pillow.

Gray paused to make sure there were no protests, and then moved them in and out of Natsu slowly until he got used to them. Once Natsu relaxed, Gray spread his fingers apart and twisted them around to stretch Natsu as much as he could while searching for his prostate.

Natsu moaned when Gray hooked his fingers and pressed back against him. "Fuck that feels good…"

"Heh." Gray removed his fingers, much to Natsu's disappointment, and stroked his erection with the excess lubricant. His heart thumped quickly as it finally hit him what he was about to do, and he felt a bit nervous. But he brushed it aside and grabbed Natsu's hips, pulling Natsu up so he was on his hands and knees with Gray behind him.

"Are you…sure?"

"Of course I am!" Natsu growled. "Just hurry up already."

Gray thought that Natsu would probably regret that last statement, but he complied with it none the less. He guided his hard cock to Natsu's entrance and pressed in. Natsu gave a sharp cry as Gray penetrated him in a smooth thrust and arched his back at the pain. Gray rubbed Natsu's back with his thumbs and clenched his jaw with the effort it took to not fuck him wildly.

He dropped his forehead to Natsu's back and took deep breaths as he tried to not think about the pleasurable tight heat surrounding him. He moved his hands up and down Natsu's sides in an attempt to sooth him and marveled at his slim but muscular body. He nuzzled Natsu's pink hair and brushed his mouth against Natsu's ear.

"I'm going to move now."

"Gah!" Natsu made a strangled noise in the back of his throat when Gray shifted and dug his fingers into the sheet. "Fine!"

Gray chuckled at his indignant response and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. This made Natsu groan and bring his hips forward, but Gray held him firmly as he rocked his hips, making sure to press against his prostate.

"Fu~uck!" Natsu drew the word out and squirmed underneath Gray. "Do it again!"

"You're so demanding." Gray murmured, but made sure that every time he thrust into Natsu he pressed against the spot.

The pace quickly picked up to where Gray was pistoning in and out of Natsu while jerking him off. Natsu pushed back against him eagerly and the sound of their skin slapping together could be heard underneath their moans.

Gray could already feel his groin tightening and began to thrust a little faster. Natsu panted and bowed his back, letting his head drop to the pillow as pleasure itched at his spine.

"Fuck, Gray!!!" He cried out and tightened around Gray, making Gray shudder as he tried to fight off his inevitable climax.

"Come already." Gray growled into Natsu's ear and nipped at his neck, making Natsu trembled and cry out before coming all over Gray's hand.

Gray grunted as Natsu clamped down on him and only managed a few more thrusts before he was at his brink. He quickly pulled out and stroked himself roughly before coming all over Natsu's ass and twitching hole.

Natsu slumped forward, his body covered in sweat and both of their semen. Gray admired the sight and reached over to grab his shirt before gently wiping Natsu off. Natsu groaned in protest when Gray nudged him onto his back, then gave in and allowed Gray to finish.

Gray tossed the shirt aside and looked over Natsu who looked relaxed, but not at all sleepy. "So…" He began and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Are we dating now?"

"I figured that was what you fucking me meant." Natsu replied and sat up, dragging his knees to his chest and propping his chin on his knees. "You don't want to date?"

"No, I do!!!" Gray said hastily, and then turned slightly red as Natsu grinned broadly at him. "I mean, as long as you don't mind dating a Yakuza."

"Who cares about that?" Natsu said, his expression blank and honest, making Gray stare at him for a few minutes and the shake his head.

"How bout another round then?"

**LINE**

**I admit that I love blushing ukes as much as the next person, but I prefer to keep everyone in character, and Natsu is the type to be confident and self assured no matter what the task =D**

**Remember, I'm taking requests for this collection! Just remember is has to be a yaoi pairing with Natsu. The next one is going to be a LuxusxNatsu, or a LuNa =D**


	3. LuxusNatsu Good Time

**Anon Replies- NoiNoi: haha, those all sound interesting! I will gladly write them.**

**Pairing: Luxus x Natsu Requested by Test Prep**

**SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA AHEAD!**

**Summary: After the big fight between them and Luxus gets excommunicated from Fairy Tail, Luxus decides to have some fun before he leaves.**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

**Contains: Sex, cursing, manga spoilers. **

Good Time

As Natsu lay on his back, he couldn't help thinking back to when he first met Luxus. They were both only kids then, but Natsu looked up to Luxus who was 'so seriously cool' and had the ability to manipulate lightening.

Natsu was jerked back to the present when Luxus pushed his legs up higher and thrust into him harshly. Natsu cringed and wiggled to get comfortable, making Luxus pause for only a second before he gripped his hips tightly and thrust again.

As he has told Natsu before, what Luxus liked best about Natsu was that he was always up for a good time. Of course Luxus didn't mean it in this context, but it came down to the same thing.

Luxus turned Natsu onto his side and let his power linger on his finger tips as he dragged his hand down Natsu's back. Natsu arched into the touch and moaned as his nerves were assaulted pleasurably.

"What a joy it is to see you withering beneath me." Luxus smirked and took a moment to study Natsu's flushed face and lidded eyes. "I'm tempted to take you with me when I leave."

"Fuck off." Natsu growled and despite his words, pushed back to meet Luxus' thrusts. "Fairy Tail is my home!"

"I thought you would say that." Luxus lifted Natsu and settled his back against the bed's headboard with Natsu straddling him. Natsu took the shift in position with ease and steadied himself on Luxus' broad shoulders before he began to move.

He hissed in pleasure as the new angle caused Luxus erection to press against his prostate and threw his head back to gasp loudly. Luxus ran his hands down Natsu's sides and admired his slim yet muscular form. Digging his fingers into Natsu's hips, he encouraged him to move faster as he leaned forward to take a dusky nipple into his mouth.

Natsu shivered as Luxus teased his flesh with his teeth and ground his hips against Luxus' desperately as heat rose in his body. Luxus felt the power coiling underneath Natsu's skin and grinned smugly against his chest before pulling back.

"Tell me you want only me." Luxus demanded, "That I'm the only one who will have you."

"F-fuck!" Natsu writhed and clawed at Luxus' chest, almost unable to understand what Luxus was saying.

"TELL ME!" Luxus shouted and shoved Natsu on his back and began to piston in and out of him. "Say you're only mine!"

"I don't belong to anyone!" Natsu snapped despite the fervor in which Luxus was fucking him.

"You belong to me!" Luxus leaned down and kiss him, making Natsu recoil for a second as teeth bit his lip painfully before he opened his mouth to it.

Luxus had begun to jerk him off in time with his thrusts and Natsu could feel the almost desperation in the movements. He dug his nails into Luxus' scalp and tugged at his short hair, making Luxus growl and shove his legs up to his chest. He moved his mouth to the scar on Natsu's neck and tongued it before nipping at the slightly raised skin.

"Ah!" Natsu cried out and his groin tightened. "Oh god!!!"

Luxus smirked. "I am a god."

He thrust sharply into Natsu to prove his point and Natsu threw his head back as his prostate was pressed against.

"Luxus!!!" He screamed his name and came.

Luxus grunted as Natsu squeezed around him tightly and his thrusts faltered momentarily before they picked up with renewed vigor. Natsu held onto him tightly as he rode out his orgasm and trembled as Luxus slid in and out of convulsing passage. Luxus hissed Natsu's name and muffled the noises he made against Natsu's throat as he throbbed and then filled Natsu with his relief.

Natsu panted for a moment, but Luxus just breathed deeply and let his body rest on top of Natsu's. Natsu soon began to squirm as the discomfort of Luxus still inside of him became more apparent, as well as the warm fluid leaking out of him.

"Luxus…" He whined, "Get off already!"

Luxus braced his hands on either side of Natsu's head and pushed himself up to smirk down at Natsu.

"Don't mind if I do." He said with a perverted leer and Natsu realized that Luxus was hardening inside of him again. "You didn't think I was done yet, did you?"

Natsu took only a second to analyze the situation and how he felt about it before grinning. "Bring it on."

Luxus teeth glinted as he grinned broadly and began to fuck Natsu once more, his own come making it easier to thrust into the slick heat.

Luxus really did love how Natsu was always up for a good time.

**LINE**

**I can totally see Luxus being the type to think that 'oh god' refers to him. The next one shot will be a Gazille x Natsu (my favorite FT pairing!!!) and it will be much longer than this one =D**

**I hope everyone enjoyed, please review to let me know!**


	4. GazillexNatsu Reproduction

Anon Replies- ^_^: haha, thank you! I will be writing those pairings.

**Pairing: Gazille x Natsu (Have I mentioned this is my favorite FT pairing?)**

**Summary: Requested by Lover of Sorrow. Because female dragons and dragon slayers are so rare, they evolved so males can be either dominants or carriers. Gazille always thought that Natsu was a dominant until he sees him naked and discovers the marking on his back for a carrier.**

**I'll still keep them in character, even if Natsu isn't a 'dominant' doesn't mean he's a push over =D He'll give Gazille a run for his money.**

**Contains: Sex, slight violence, biting, scratching. **

**Beta'd by the one and only Warrior Nun!!!**

Reproduction

Gazille was sitting at a table in the Fairy Tail guild with his chin propped up on his fist and thinking. He didn't even look over when Juvia sat beside him, smoothing her skirts over her legs.

"Juvia thinks that Gazille wants to become closer with Natsu." She said calmly and Gazille only grunted. "Juvia thinks Gazille wants to become more than just friends with Natsu."

Gazille turned and glared at her. "What about you and that ice mage?"

Juvia turned red slightly but didn't back down. "Juvia wonders why Gazille doesn't tell Natsu the way he feels."

"I'm a dominant, and he's most definitely a dominant. There's no way it could work out."

"Juvia wonders why that is."

"Because it takes a dominant and a carrier to do…it…" Gazille muttered the last part and turned red himself. He stood abruptly and stormed off, leaving Juvia to stare after him.

"Juvia thinks that Natsu might not be as dominant as Gazille believes."

…

Gazille was irritated after the conversation with Juvia and stormed halfway through the town before he realized that he was heading to Natsu's house. He slowed down and considered turning around and going back to Fairy Tail to get a pint, but decided to continue anyways. Maybe he and Salamander could spar a little and Gazille could relieve some of the tension he was feeling.

He knocked on the door to his house and didn't get a reply. After a moment of straining his ears he could hear the sound of running water and realized that he must be in the shower. Gazille sighed in aggravation and tried the handle. It was unlocked. Natsu probably didn't bother to lock it unless he was away on a long mission.

Gazille entered the house, which had been in before when he carried Natsu home after he got injured. It wasn't a small house, but it was messy with clothes and other things thrown around hap hazardously. Gazille snorted and rolled his eyes before continuing on to where he heard the noise.

He glanced at Happy who was curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly and probably dreaming of eating fish. Gazille moved to the bathroom door where he could see steam pouring underneath it. Go figure that Natsu would like his showers as hot as possible. He opened the door and stepped into the steamy room, shutting it behind him.

He was about to call out to Natsu, who was standing in the bath room holding the shower nozzle over his head. There, on the lower part of Natsu's back, was the marking of a carrier. Unlike a dominant's marking, which consisted of a dragon snarling with his claws extended and was on the hip, a carrier's marking was a dragon that was lying down with its tail curled around it, which was what Natsu had.

Gazille swallowed harshly as Natsu tipped his head back and rinsed his hair, then he paused and his nostrils flared. His eyes opened and he turned abruptly to Gazille who was staring at him.

"Ah! Gazille!" Natsu said in panic and reached around to cover the mark, but it was already too late.

Natsu dropped the shower head and took a step back as Gazille took a step forward. As slow smirk began to cross Gazille's face as he eyed Natsu's bare body and he began to undress as well, not caring that his clothes were getting wet from being dropped on the floor.

"Gazille, wait…" Natsu said in warning. "I may be a carrier but-"

"You don't act like one at all." Gazille said and his red eyes glinted with lust. "That's better though, I don't want a weakling for my mate."

"Oi, I'm not going to be your mate!" Natsu snarled and hastily grabbed a towel to wrap it around his waist.

Gazille blinked. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Gazille growled and stepped out of the last of his clothing, his pants. Natsu's eyes were immediately drawn downward and his mouth dropped a little at the sight of Gazille's stiff cock.

"Ga-Gazille, wait a second…"

Gazille pounced. Well, it wasn't so much of a pounce but rather he scooped Natsu up and kicked the door open, carrying Natsu to his bedroom. He dropped the squirming dragon slayer onto the bed and pinned him down instantly. Natsu yelped, which turned into a muffled moan when Gazille kissed him.

Natsu fought against him like the hellion Gazille knew he was. Gazille was in bliss right now. He had found the perfect mate. Not only was Natsu a carrier, but he was also not a simpering weakling, not to mention gorgeous in every single way. His pink hair was wet and plastered to his face and his entire body was glistening from the dampness of the shower.

"Gazille!" Natsu whined as Gazille buried his nose into Natsu's throat and inhaled. He could smell Natsu's ripeness and heat. He was ready to be mated and the pheromones he was giving off just fueled Gazille's lust even more.

"Stop, please, I'm not ready to be mated!" Natsu pleaded words that barely got through the cloudy haze in Gazille's mind.

"You're ready for me." Gazille said huskily and stroked Natsu's entrance which was already slightly slick from the natural lubrication carriers produced. His finger slid easily into Natsu who stiffened and tried to squirm away from the intrusion.

"Gazille, wait, I'm not ready for this." Natsu dug his nails into Gazille's shoulders and tried to push him away. "I don't want it!"

"Are you scared?" Gazille asked and began to slowly pump his finger in and out of Natsu. "I know you've probably heard terrible things about what happen to carriers with dominants, but I promise I won't rape you and I won't let other dominants either."

Natsu quivered as a second finger was introduced and tried to clamp his legs shut by Gazille, who held them apart. Natsu let out a cry of pain at that one and twisted his hips. He tried to pull away but Gazille kept a firm grip on him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't rape me!" Natsu said and Gazille was surprised to see he was almost crying. Instantly he felt guilt, although it did nothing to lesson his arousal and need. Natsu's heat was calling out to him like a dragon in rut, and dragons were known to be very violent during sex, especially if the female dragon denied the male.

"You want this." Gazille said and crooked his fingers, making Natsu cry out for an entirely different reason this time. Gazille could see scales lightly covering Natsu's body now and his erection throbbed in response. Natsu's nails also sharpened and he clawed at Gazille who hissed at the sting and then flipped Natsu over onto his stomach.

"Just say yes." Gazille growled into his ear and molded his body against Natsu's back. "I promise that I'll make you feel all better."

There was a very long pause before Natsu nodded. "Yes." He said in a resigned tone.

Gazille grinned broadly as his body began to change as well, turning scaly and his claws forming. He spread Natsu's legs apart with his hands and dragged Natsu's hips up for easier penetration. Natsu peaked at him over his shoulder and Gazille grinned as he lined himself up.

His patience had run out for slowness however and in a single thrust he was buried in Natsu's hot depths. Natsu let out a sharp cry of pain and tore at the sheets while trying to pull away from what seemed intent to split him in two. Gazille's clamped his mouth onto the back of Natsu's neck and dug his teeth in until Natsu stopped struggling.

For a moment the two of them just lay their panting as Natsu tried to get used to the pain and Gazille tried to not take him as roughly and wildly as he wanted to. But in the end his instincts took over and he began to slam in and out of the carrier who let out a few muffled sobs and tore up the bedding with his claws.

"I-it hurts…" Natsu whimpered and Gazille detached his teeth to rub his thumbs along Natsu's spine.

"It's your first time." Gazille commented rhetorically and felt a wave of possessiveness go through him at the thought of mating with Natsu. "It will get better."

"You are such a bastard." Natsu muttered and tried to relax, which seemed impossible with Gazille pressed against him, although it did increase his arousal.

Gazille didn't bother to give a warning before he began to move. Granted at first they were shallow thrusts, but soon he was pounding into Natsu hard enough to make the bed creak. Natsu struggled with it, and almost resorted to begging and pleasing with Gazille to stop before Gazille finally hit 'it.'

After that it was a wild ride. It was like fighting, except sex. It turned into a wrestling match that ended up with Natsu straddling him and riding him like he was a prize stallion, an accurate comparison considering the size of Gazille's cock.

Gazille easily gained the upper hand again with Natsu flat on his back and his legs pressed up to his chest as Gazille pounded into him. Natsu knew he would be sore in the morning (fuck, he was sore at the moment as well) but it was worth it for the amount of pleasure.

His heat consumed him and scorch marks charred his bedding as they connected to each other over and over again. It was lucky that Gazille was iron that was not so easily harmed or even melted. In the end, though they both had their fair share of bruises and scratches, although it would be Natsu who couldn't walk for awhile.

In their moment of completion, Gazille pressed his marking against Natsu's and bite down high up on Natsu's neck. Natsu made a gurgling sound of pain, but it was necessary as a way for Gazille to show that Natsu was taken and was his.

They passed out as soon as it was over and woke up sticky and dry in places that were very uncomfortable. Natsu cursed Gazille animatedly for the pain he was in and Gazille happily drew him a bath before joining him in it. It was strangely comfortable for the two of them in it. With Natsu leaning back against Gazille's chest while Gazille gently cleaned his tender areas and then stroked his hair.

They discovered in the tub that water did not make the best lubricant and Gazille ended up dragged the soaking wet Natsu to the bed where they did it several more times. By the end Natsu was worn out ad feeling very sore all over, but especially down there. Gazille fretted over him a little because there was some blood, which made Natsu feel oddly flattered and touched (although that didn't stop him from punching Gazille as soon as he could move).

The biggest surprise for them, however, a couple of weeks after their first consummation when Natsu started to get sick. Once they realized what it was that was causing the sickness… Gazille was ecstatic and Natsu punched him hard enough to break his jaw.

Thus they lived happily ever after. Which translated into lots and lots of sex. With some love thrown in for kicks.

**LINE**

**There ya go! I hope everyone enjoyed it (GazillexNatsu rocks!) I have quite a list accumulating now of pairings I plan on writing, but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to request!**

**As always, please review! They inspire me so much, although I will NOT withhold chapters if I don't get reviews, so don't worry about that.**


	5. KageyamaxNatsu Shadow Games

Anon Replies- River: That's a very interesting request, I will definitely write that =D Fairy Tail is an awesome manga/anime, I'm surprised that more people don't read it and write fan fics about it.

YaoiYay!: Well I didn't do the request exactly, but there is definitely some tentacle action going on between these two =D I hope you enjoy the one shot!

Nyukisan10: I love but Sena and Tsuna as adorable ukes, but I just don't have enough time to write one shots for another two collections as well as my in-progress stories... Well not if I won't to keep updating them regularly =D

**Pairing: Kageyama x Natsu**

**Kageyama reminds me of Shikamaru (from Naruto) in terms of looks and power, but he's definitely not as lazy. **

**Summary: Kageyama uses his shadows to molest Natsu. This is more of a drabble then a one shot, but I hope everyone still enjoys it! Requested by YaoiYay!  
**

**Contains: Bondage (shadows), sexual content**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this out, my inspiration just wasn't there for it… But the next one will be much longer and will come out sooner!**

Shadow Games

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the dragon slayer who glared at him and tightened his hand into fists. He knew that if he gave Natsu the chance then he would be beaten, and he wouldn't allow that. He raised his arms and called on his power.

"_Shadow vines!" _He yelled and the shadows shot up to wrap around Natsu's wrists and ankles.

"What the-?" Natsu said in confusion and struggled to break away from the shadows that held him tightly. Kageyama smirked and commended his shadows to slide over Natsu's bare chest that was only partially covered with his vest. His back arched when one flicked over his nipple and heat rushed to his face as well as his groin.

"Stop it you weirdo!" Natsu snarled and involuntarily arched his back when the shadows rubbed against the bulge in his shorts.

"My, my, it seems someone is excited about this." Kageyama smirked and ignored his own erection in favor of having the shadows dip underneath Natsu's clothes and tease Natsu's cock.

"Fuck!" Natsu cursed and trembled as a shadow slid over his entrance. Kageyama pulled his dripping cock out of his pants and began to jerk himself off as the shadows pushed into Natsu.

Natsu's body went taunt and a cry was ripped from his lips, making Kageyama made him inhale sharply. His hand moved faster over his cock and he made another shadow curl over Natsu's own erection.

Any smart or sly Kageyama could think to say over the situation caught in his throat as he watched Natsu in pleasure. It didn't take much for him to come, and the sight of Natsu reaching his own orgasm pushed him over the edge.

Natsu's soft gasps echoed in the room and it took a moment for Kageyama to pull himself together. He staggered to his feet and wiped his come on the inside of his pants before zipping up. Natsu also managed to recover and his muscles strained for a moment before he tore the shadow bonds. Kageyama was instantly tense and aware again as Natsu collected himself.

A soft flush adorned Natsu's cheeks that almost matched his hair exactly. He hastily righted his clothing and glowered at Kageyama in anger and embarrassment. Flames danced around his fists and his feet planted in a fighter's stance.

"You asshole!" Natsu snarled and charged forward. The games began again.

**LINE**

**Sorry it's so short (I really had to reach for the inspiration to write this). Yes, there will be ElfmanxNatsu and GerardxNatsu coming up, but there will probably be a lot of GazillexNatsu in between because that pairing is really easy for me to write… On another note for those who watch the anime, I was so friggin' excited to see Gazille in the new intro!!! I nearly pissed myself with glee.**

**Please review! It inspires me to write more.**


	6. GazillexNatsu POW

Anon Review Replies- Crazy Ivan: It's okay, I didn't like how it turned out either... but this one is going to be a bit creepy as well, so be warned. The Elfman one is actually going to be an AU that I was really inspired to write and I am sure you will like it =D

Kahlem: Fairy Tail is such an easy manga to obsess over... I love the style (which I agree is similar to one piece) and the story line and plot really draw me in as well as the well developed characters.

**Pairing: Gazille x Natsu**

**Summary: All Gazille wanted to be was a song writer, but his father expected him to join the army like he did, so when he turned 18 he enlisted. He was sent to the country Fiore which was currently in a civil war and got stationed in a town called Magnolia. There he meets a revolutionary on the opposite side of the war named Natsu who he is instructed to take prisoner. **

**There is a rape scene in the beginning (not in this part) which can be skipped over (I'll mark it) for consensual sex later. I debated about doing it, but it would be far less realistic if I didn't include it. It's a very twisted story and Gazille and Natsu don't have a healthy relationship. I blame it on me seeing the movie Precious recently, which was far too realistic and emotionally involved for me to handle. D= **

**This is going to be a multi-chaptered ficlet, so please enjoy!**

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, rape (can be skipped over, none in this first part), mentions of torture, violence, use of drugs**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun!**

POW: Part 1

Specialist Redfox of the Phantom Lord unit (a unit which according to his country's government didn't exist) was trained by the captain of his division himself for missions such as these. His job was to go in a retrieve the person of interest and bring them back to base, dead or alive.

The point was that Gazille was not a man that was easily swayed by emotion or mercy. He wasn't the romantic type, or even spiritual, and yet when he looked into Natsu's bottomless black eyes, he felt something. It was something that he couldn't pass off as indigestion.

He had promptly attacked the pink haired rebel (who had pink hair these days?) and struggled to get the upper hand. Natsu was a good fighter, as he had been told, and it actually took a good five minutes to take him down. Gazille had purposefully not dealt any fatal blow which was very unlike him. In the end he managed to pin Natsu down (which was very erotic with Natsu struggling underneath him) and injected him with a sedative.

He passed out almost immediately, which wasn't surprising considering Gazille used enough to knock out a three hundred pound man. He checked to make sure his pulse was still strong and was satisfied that he wouldn't OD at least. He also checked over the rebel to make sure he didn't have any tracking devices on him and found one disguised as small pin that was a blue cat with wings.

Gazille bound Natsu's hands together and threw the heavy male over his shoulder. He barely felt the extra weight though and didn't even get winded as he carried his prisoner to the jeep. He tossed Natsu into the back seat and started up the quiet jeep he had nicknamed Metallicana.

It was an hour long drive back to the place he stashed his jeep and then it was about a thirty minute walk through heavily wooded to his hideout. He covered his trail from the jeep carefully while still carrying Natsu if by any bleak chance they managed to track his jeep. He thought Natsu was waking up a few times, but he thankfully remained unconscious.

His hideout was a bunker in the mountains which was impossible to see by air, and very difficult to find even if you stared right at it unless you knew what to look for. Gazille had to set Natsu down on the ground in order to move the large rock that hid the keypad to enter the bunker and punched in his code. The he moved the rock back and scooped Natsu up again just as a section of the ground slid open smoothly to reveal a set of stairs.

The bunker itself wasn't as high tech as the security to get inside it (two more security check points with eye and hand verification). The atmosphere was awful very stiff and cold with dull, bare minimal furniture and even dull, uncolorful food packaging for his MREs (meals ready to eat). His prisoner's hair actually brightened the place up a lot.

He took Natsu to the interrogation room that was set up especially for Gazille (him being the only one place in this bunker for security reasons). In the room was a metallic table/bed with stirrups and strong straps as well as a just metallic chair with had just as many straps. Gazille figured that it was for easy clean up if he got messy, and there was even a drain in the center of the room so he could hose everything down.

He set Natsu down in the chair (the table would be far too tempting) and buckled the straps tightly. One across each ankle and wrist and then one across Natsu's chest. Gazille's hands lingered over the skin which was bare because the rebel only wore an open vest. He was hairless except for a pink trail disappearing under the waistband of his shorts and his skin was soft.

Gazille took off the scaly scarf he was wearing (was it some sort of fad?) to make sure he would try to strangle himself. He was slightly surprised when he saw the ragged scar on his otherwise unblemished neck and lightly ran his fingers over the raised flesh. It actually suited the man. Despite the pink hair which Gazille thought was feminine, Natsu's body was firm with thick muscles, although they were wirier and long than Gazille's own ripped muscular body.

"Tch." Gazille crossed his arms over his chest and studied the pink-haired revolutionist that sat unconscious in the chair Gazille had strapped him in. It was hard to imagine that such a young, vibrant man was a key figure in the revolutionary uprising against the government of Fiore. However there was no doubt that he was Natsu Dragneel.

Gazille fisted the pink hair which was soft to the touch (a thought he quickly dismissed) and yanked his head up. Natsu groaned and his brow furrowed at the rough treatment his felt even in his unconscious state. His eyes moved behind his lids as he slowly woke and finally opened his eyes.

They were black, seemingly pupil-less and they caught Gazille in an almost hypnotic state without even trying. If Natsu wasn't a male as well as his prisoner, Gazille would have already been trying to be him. The rebel was just so enigmatic and passionate, as Gazille had seen in their fight earlier. Even his eyes conveyed the power and strength he had.

Gazille was brought out of his reverie by Natsu yanking at the bonds and cursing heavily. Gazille released Natsu's hair and took a step back to watch him closely with a smug grin on his face. The goods of war go to the victor, and in this case the goods were Natsu and the victor was Gazille. Now he just had to get the information he wanted out of the revolutionary rebel.

"Natsu Dragneel, codename: salamander," Gazille recited and fingers the hilt of the knife at his hip, "19 years old, born in the town of Magnolia and one of the key leaders in the rebellion against the government of Fiore. You are also one of the few people who has information on the plans to attack the president of Fiore and who else is involved." As he said the last part he wheeled over the tray of shiny sharp instruments that he would use to persuade Natsu to talk.

Deep within his cold and shriveled heart, Gazille hoped that he wouldn't have to. Torturing this prisoner of war seemed taboo to Gazille, even though he had tortured dozens before without even flinching. Perhaps he wouldn't have to go too far before he would talk, but Gazille knew that Natsu would never talk. Not without the proper motivation.

"Tell me everything you know."

"Fuck you!!!" Natsu snarled, making Gazille narrow his red eyes. On the plus side the rebel wasn't just sitting their in silence; the ones who wore their hearts on their sleeves were easy to crack. On the down side, he wasn't saying what Gazille needed to hear.

He should have reached for the pair of pliers in order to pull out his fingernails, but instead he punched him hard in the jaw. It was just a quick jab, but it had power behind it from years of training which surely cracked and loosened several of Natsu's teeth. His head snapped to his side and his lip split easily because of the dry climate.

Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and his lip, and Natsu glared at Gazille. His tongue flicked out to clean up the red fluid, making Gazille swallow. He was never a patient man and at the moment what little patience he has was being tried. He was rationalizing what he wanted to do to Natsu now, inside his head as he drank in Natsu's defiant expression.

For someone who truly believed in a cause as strongly as Natsu it would be hard to break his will. It would take a lot of pain and loss of blood and flesh before he would talk, if he ever did. The chances of Natsu dying from it before he told Gazille anything he needed to know were very slim. Gazille had his track record to consider, and his superiors trusted him to get the job done. Simply torturing Natsu with pain wouldn't work, he had to do something that really broke him and made him vulnerable.

Gazille reached down and gripped Natsu's chin and rubbed his thumb over the broken lip. Natsu winced and hissed in pain before snapping his teeth at the appendage. Gazille smirked and pulled his hand away. He debated the best way to go about this. Maybe he should have tied Natsu down onto the bed first; it would make it a lot easier.

A thought occurred to him and he smirked. He gave Natsu one last glance before leaving the room, his long, spiky black hair trailing behind him. One thing about not being in the regular military was that he didn't have to follow the code and rules exactly. In fact he was encouraged to make his appearance as civilian like as possible so he could blend in. So he was allowed to keep his piercings and long hair in exchange for a network of scars and good pay.

He grabbed a syringe like the one he used earlier to tranquilize Natsu and walked over to the fridge to pull out a drug used to make prisoners more relaxed and open to talking. It was useful because it didn't dull the pain if more torture was needed as an incentive and the body became lax and easily manipulated.

It was best if injected directly into the blood stream so he also grabbed a rubber tube there in case Gazille decided to cut off some limbs and didn't want his victim to bleed to death. He reentered the room and was amused to see that Natsu was rubbing his skin raw in an attempt to escape.

He smirked and walked calmly back over to the attractive man who watched him with suspicious eyes. Natsu caught sight of the syringe and he frowned, his nose wrinkling in an adorable manner that Gazille was sure Natsu wasn't even aware of it.

"What is that for?"

"It's a relaxant." Gazille explained smoothly and set it down on the tray in order to wrap the tubing around Natsu's bicep and tie it tightly. "It will make you more comfortable."

"If you were really worried about my comfort, you would let me go." Natsu muttered and flinched when Gazille's cold fingers felt along the crook of his elbow for a vein. He found one right away and wondered in half amusement and half lust, if the veins on his cock stood out so easily as well.

"If you tell me what I want to know, I can make you comfortable for the rest of your life." Gazille promised with a smirk, the double meaning in his words unknown to Natsu. He picked up the syringe and flicked it before squirting some out to make sure there weren't any air bubbles trapped inside.

"I'll never betray my comrades." Natsu said and the fire burning in his eyes told Gazille his words were true. "Nothing you do to me will make me do that."

"Oh? Well either way I will enjoy getting you to do so." He inserted the tip of the needle into Natsu's vein and depressed the plunger. Natsu flinched as heat raced up his arms and wondered out loud if it would make him sick because of the tranquilizer earlier.

"Don't worry about that," Gazille grinned broadly and laughed, "I made sure nothing would harm you before I could harm you first."

Natsu growled at the words and then he felt the drug hit. Just like his captor said, it relaxed him, a lot. It almost reminded him of the effects pot had on him, but it didn't give him a euphoric feeling or dull the pain in his jaw. It did make him feel a bit loopy, however, enough to make him open his mouth and attempt to actually converse with the enemy.

"What's your name anyways?" He asked and barely even noticed when Gazille knelt on one knee to undo the straps over his ankles. It vaguely occurred to him that he should probably kick him, but his legs felt like lead.

"Gazille Redfox." Gazille answered in an almost pleasant tone as he undid the other straps as well. Natsu recognized the name which was only whispered and followed by the sign of the cross. He was spoken of like a demon or mythological creature that existed only in stories meant to scare kids. It certainly didn't make Natsu feel even safer.

His body twitched as Gazille grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up over his shoulders. He feebly lifted his arms to try and hit him, kick him do _something, _but he only managed to lightly tap him. He was slightly drowsy, but not sleepy and his mind was hazy and slow to react like his limbs.

Gazille laid him down on something that looked like a doctor's examination table except it was metal instead of stiff plastic cushions. He inhaled sharply his bare skin brushed against the cold steel which just made Gazille chuckle darkly.

"You're so sensitive." Gazille purred and even in his drugged state Natsu could tell that there was something in his tone that made Natsu more afraid than the sharp knives on the tray.

Gazille's hands were dry and colder than the table he was laying on. They were also running up and down his sides and then over his torso. Natsu lifted a shaking hand to bat him away but it instantly fell down again. He was so frustrated with his lack of strength, but it didn't seem like the drug would be wearing off anytime soon.

"You can stop this at any time." Gazille said and Natsu blinked slowly as he stared up at him. "Just give me what I want and I'll take really good care of you." Again there was the play on words which Natsu remained unaware of the double meaning until Gazille leaned down to kiss him.

Natsu wasn't even sure that he could call it a kiss. Yes, their lips pressed together, but then Gazille nipped at his swollen lower lip, making Natsu hiss in pain. Gazille was pleased with the sound and he devoured as much of Natsu's mouth as he could without tonguing him… He might be pretty out of it at the moment, but Gazille didn't want to get his tongue bit. That was also why he was abstaining from the blow job he craved.

He pulled away with a grin and began to ease him out of his vest. Natsu began to shiver even more now that his entire back was bare. He groaned as Gazille undid his belt and managed to lift his hands enough to cover Gazille's. Gazille froze at the touch. It wasn't because Natsu's grip was strong, but rather just the act of their hands touching.

With that disturbing though his face twisted in anger which he directed at the rebel lying underneath him. He took off the rest of Natsu's clothes violently; ripping at them and yanking them off his feet, cursing when the shoes wouldn't come off. Finally he was naked and Gazille pressed in between his bare legs and stared down at him greedily. It had been a long time since he had gotten some and Natsu was more than nice on the eyes, even if he was male.

But now he was faced with a problem. He wanted to penetrate him so badly it actually hurt, but he didn't have a condom. He had lube that he used to jack off, but he didn't need a condom if he was by himself. With a frown and an irritated growl, Gazille draped his body over Natsu's and looked down into his face.

"Oi, salamander." Gazille gripped his chin and made sure Natsu's eyes were focused on him. "Are you clean?"

"I took a shower this morning." Natsu answered, his mouth speaking without his permission. He would have glared at it if he had a mirror.

"I mean sex diseases or herpes or any of that shit." Gazille asked and couldn't help but rock his hips into Natsu's firm body.

"I've never even had sex before." Natsu said in an offended tone which made Gazille suddenly very, very happy. Maybe it was a good thing that he had gone into the army instead of becoming a song writer. Well, he could still do that afterward… He already had the inspiration for one about a certain pink haired man with dark eyes that burned like fire and exuded sex appeal. He thought he might title it 'Prisoner of Love.'

**LINE**

**I was very pleased with the reviews from the last chapter! =D I will never demand or hold a chapter ransom in order to get a certain number of reviews, but it definitely makes me happier and inspired me to write more when I get them. So thank you everyone!**

**I think this ficlet is going to be around three chapters long, if not longer because of all the detail I am going to include as well as subject matter. In order to make it more realistic I want to explore the different emotions of both Natsu and Gazille and the actions they go through.**

**On the plus side of me cutting it off at this point, at least you know that I will be updating soon! The next update will be an ElfmanxNatsu (already mostly written) and then part two of this ficlet. =D Please review!**


	7. ElfmanxNatsu See Me

**Pairing: Elfman x Natsu **

**Summary: AU Elfman watched Natsu grow up as his little sister's favorite playmate, crush, and eventually just a friend. He felt like a pervert, lusting after the 17 year old who was taking his dear little sister Lisana to the prom. Elfman is 18 (canon). For kyuubiluver- see, I'm not that mean! Only a little sadistic and bitchy, but not completely evil.**

**This one isn't as long as my last one, but that's because this is purely PWP (Plot-what-plot or porn-without-plot) but I hope everyone still enjoys! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or put this on your favorites or alerts!  
**

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, cursing…the usual.**

**Beta'd by da Warrior Nun- kick ass and take names! **

See Me

Elfman swallowed as he caught sight of Natsu's pink hair out the window. He quickly turned his head and gave his full attention to the only thing that would distract him from Natsu: pumping iron. Bicep curls, squats, leg lifts, bench press. Any exercise that would send endorphins rushing into his brain and make him think about something else he would do.

Natsu was addiction. Something that Elfman had thought even when they were younger and he would play with Lisana. Elfman thought it was cute how they nurtured a kitten back to health while pretending it was an egg they were hatching.

But now Natsu was older and the way Elfman was thinking about the pink haired imp was definitely not something one child thought of another. He longed to caress his strong body and show Natsu exactly what being a man was about.

At the moment his beloved was taking his sweet sister Lisana to their senior prom. Lisana assured both him as Mirajane that it was just as friends, but it didn't stop his heart from breaking a little. Lisana looked absolutely stunning in her silver gown and Natsu looked uncomfortable, but handsome in his tux.

Elfman wished he were the one taking Natsu to the prom. He would have shown him a very manly time. But instead he stayed at home and lifted weights as he anxiously waited for them to return. It wasn't like Natsu and Lisana would do anything together right? They were just friends…right!?

The more he thought about it, the more panicked he became until he began to furiously lift the weights in extreme reps and speed. He worked himself into a frenzy doing so and his shirt became completely soaked with sweat. He took a short break to peel it off and get some water to drink when the front door banged open.

Elfman stared as Natsu carried a snoring Lisana inside and gave a feeble smile to him.

"Someone spiked the punch and we didn't figure it out until it was too late." He walked down the hall and set Lisana down onto her bed and frowned. "Er, should we leave her like that?"

"Mirajane will undress her and tuck her in when she gets home." Elfman muttered and couldn't stop staring at the sheen of sweat that appeared on Natsu's brow.

"Sorry about this, I would have stopped her if I had known…" Natsu grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. The beast growled within Elfman. They stepped out of Lisana's room and closed the door. As they walked down the hallway Elfman could smell Natsu's musky scent. He was suddenly very aware of how he was half naked, seeing how he was in the middle of working out when Natsu came in.

He wasn't in the least bit cold.

"Natsu, you shouldn't be here." Elfman finally managed to say and had to make himself manly not look away from Natsu's confused glance.

"What are you talking about? I had to take Lisana home."

Elfman swallowed and was fearful that his nervous heart beat could be heard clear across the room. "You…shouldn't be near me right now." His mouth felt dry and he swallowed reflexively. Natsu was still looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked and moved closer to look at him when Elfman's control snapped. Natsu gave a muffled cry of surprise as Elfman lunged forward and grabbed his arms before jerking their bodies together for a needy kiss. Several different reactions went through Natsu's mind all from kicking Elfman's ass to running far, far away.

In the end however, his hormones and his own latent crush won over. He groaned and buried his hands in Elfman's spiky white hair while pressing his body against him. Elfman growled and didn't question Natsu's response, instead lifting him up so Natsu could wrap his legs around his waist.

Elfman easily carried him up the stairs and opened the door to his room while Natsu made growling noises and nipped at his lips. He dropped the pink haired teen onto his bed and instantly got to work at removing the tux that seemed intent to obstruct his path of 'getting some.'

"Don't rip it!" Natsu grumbled when Elfman got a little frustrated with the buttons and began to yank at the clothing. "I rented this damn thing!"

Elfman grumbled his acquiescence and managed to remove the tux without damaging it. He greedily took his prize of Natsu's creamy skin and latched his mouth onto the hollow of Natsu's throat. Natsu moaned and tilted his head back as Elfman undid his trousers and began to pull them off.

Natsu lifted his hips to accommodate him and sighed with relief when he was finally completely naked. Elfman ran his eyes over Natsu's body and felt his manhood twitch at the delectable sight.

"You are very…manly." Elfman murmured and chewed on his tongue in order to calm down. Natsu laughed in response and grinned broadly before sitting up to rid Elfman of his pants.

"You're pretty manly yourself." He said and rubbed his face against Elfman's bare, muscular chest as he pushed Elfman's pants down. His eye flicked down at the large member that was revealed and raised an eyebrow. "_Very _manly…" He drawled, making Elfman gulp and hastily take his pants off completely.

Natsu wrapped his fingers around Elfman's large cock and pumped it a few times, making pre cum leak from the slit. Elfman was trembling with the effort it took to hold back from pouncing on Natsu and his will was already leaving him.

"Do you have a condom?" Natsu asked a little breathlessly as they exchanged sloppy kisses. Elfman nodded and pulled away to dig around in the drawer of his bedside table for his wallet. To be honest he had never needed to use one before, but he always kept one on him for those 'just in case' instances.

Now he was very glad he had it as he fumbled to tear open the package and finally removed the condom. With the precision of a surgeon he was extra careful to make sure that he put it on the right way and rolled it down. It was a surprisingly difficult feat to accomplish with Natsu biting at his chest and sucking at all the flesh he could reach.

He should get some sort of manly metal for being able to do it regardless of his…distractions. He leaned back, taking Natsu with him as the man straddled his waist and kissed him enthusiastically. Elfman managed to escape Natsu's addictive mouth long enough to get his fingers wet and moved them to Natsu's entrance.

Natsu frowned into the kiss at the first touch of Elfman's fingers to his hole and bit down on his shoulder when he pushed two of them in. Elfman didn't flinch at the pain when the surprisingly sharp teeth dug into his skin and instead concentrated on working his fingers in and out of Natsu.

Natsu shifted, whined, and lifted his hips away from the fingers in discomfort until Elfman brushed his fingers along a bump inside of him that made Natsu cry out in pleasure. He felt more confident in stretching Natsu out and preparing him when Natsu writhed like that and begged for more. Confident enough that he removed them entirely and lifted Natsu up to situate him better.

It was times like these that Elfman's manly strength came in handy. When he was able to steadily hold Natsu and line his large manhood up with Natsu's entrance. Natsu braced his hands on Elfman's shoulders and arched his neck with a cry when Elfman pressed in. The head of his cock popped past the first tight ring and Natsu clawed at his chest.

Elfman muffled the noises Natsu made with his mouth, conscious of his sister downstairs and neighbors around them. He didn't stop until he was completely buried inside of Natsu's tight heat. Natsu wiggled around like he had before when Elfman prepared him in an attempt to get comfortable. Elfman gripped Natsu's hips forcefully in order to stop him from moving. If Natsu continued like that then Elfman really would lose control.

Natsu tore his mouth away from Elfman's and huffed a little in agitation before narrowing his eyes at the large man holding him still. "Let me move already!"

Elfman blinked and stared down at him, considering the options. "…No." He pushed Natsu so he was on his back and twisted him onto his side while hooking Natsu's long leg over his shoulder. Natsu groaned at the shift in position and bit hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out. Elfman ground his hips into Natsu and made him inhale sharply.

Finally Elfman snapped. He couldn't contain himself any longer with Natsu willing and underneath him. He pulled completely out of Natsu and slammed back inside forcefully. Natsu yelped at the sudden change but Elfman's next thrust brushed against his prostate and made him melt in pleasure.

The sex quickly became rough and needy as Natsu clawed and cursed at Elfman while Elfman held him firmly and pistoned into him with deep, powerful thrusts. It didn't take much for either of them to come, Natsu first with Elfman following quickly after as Natsu's tight entrance convulsed around him.

For a moment they laid their panting with Natsu's leg still over Elfman's shoulder in a probably very uncomfortable position. Elfman reluctantly eased out of Natsu and let his leg down, making Natsu sigh in relief. Elfman tied his condom and threw it in the general direction of the trash before spooning Natsu's back and snuggling close.

"You're cuddly," Natsu muttered and Elfman frowned before Natsu continued, "in a very manly way, of course."

"Hm…" Elfman nuzzled Natsu's neck and inhaled his masculine scent that was very…manly. "You won't leave me now, right?"

"Tch, of course not…" Natsu's voice was sleepy and he yawned before he wiggled around to get more comfortable.

"See only me," Elfman said to himself quietly before drifting off to sleep.

**LINE**

**I really like Lisana because she looks EXACTLY like my friend's daughter. Like in a freaky sort of uncanny coincidence that gives me the shivers. Next up is the second part of the POW that's a GazillexNatsu with maybe some Stockholm syndrome on Natsu's side =D I'm thinking about actually NOT making it non-consensual since my bad mood has lifted =D**

**Please review! I will love you for it (in a totally non-creepy manner) and respond.**


End file.
